Phillip Robinson
/ types|Also known as = Genius Inventor Boy Genius King of Games|Winner of = 28th Trainer’s Tournament (FS) 53rd Trainer’s Tournament (AV) 52nd Trainer's Tournament (Heartsong Symphony)|First Appearance = Pokémon: The PAL Chronicles, Chapter 1 PAL: The Dark Chronicles, Chapter 1 Pokémon: Heartsong Symphony, Chapter 1 (Appeared in a flashback)|Height = 183cm|Weight = 72.3kg|Status = Alive}}The boy had decided to become an Information Hunter, knowing that information, whether good or bad usually benefited many in the long run, depending on how they use the information. He used to follow around the Head of Information Department that was known as the best Information Hunter in PAL who had helped Crime Hunters subdued numerous criminals and psychopaths in his career. Under his tutelage, he slowly built up a well of knowledge in how to properly find information and people’s secrets. The boy rose to the top in popularity as an outstanding Information Hunter helping Crime Hunters resolve many cases over his young adult career, and discovering new information for the Hunters Association. One day, the boy chose to test himself by attempting to investigate the man he had previously worshiped as his inspiration only to discover the dirty truth. “I just couldn’t believe any of it; the lies that he had created, the person I looked up to, it was all just so…despicable. It had all been covered up. The members of the Information Department also covered what this Head had done in order to protect the so-called justice.” He said to himself, and looked down at the knife that his Head of Department had given him. That night, all the Information Hunters and even the Head were all killed, and he had learnt one new information: The region is attempting to create an Elite Four as well. With that information on hand, he prepared for his journey in PAL once more. Brief Description In PAL, Phillip Robinson is the third member that challengers have to face if one takes the Elite challenge. He is the brains of the group, and the chief strategist. Despite his socially awkward persona and the fact that he was usually shut up in his room trying out new things, he actually likes to travel around and battle with his Pokémon. He usually had his Emolga (FS) or Pachirisu (AV) and his Dedenne out with him. Phillip was the Leader of the Elite, but Amethyst's superior Pokémon battling skills allowed her to usurp the position from him. When he is not battling, he can usually be seen on his laptop working on a new design for his invention or out in the environment working on his invention as he liked the fresh air, thinking it is rehabilitating and clears his thinking. Occasionally, one can see him playing his handheld game console. Physical Appearance Phillip Robinson around 183cm tall, with a slender build, but his arms were thinner and less muscular than Jude’s or even Ash’s. He has a round-shaped face, and baby blue eyes which gave him a cute, boyish feeling about him. He has pale skin, and his eyes usually wore a look of uncertainty. He also has short brown hair that reached just below his neck, and is slightly untamed, with the back of his hair sometimes sticking out. His long brown fringe covered his eyebrows. He usually wears his Key Stone in the form of a stickpin, which he usually pinned to the left collar of his shirt. When he was young, he was stated to be quite small and had a thin frame, as he was shorter than most of the children in his hometown, leading him to be called, "Shorty". However, while he was initially the shortest among them, he ultimately becomes taller than all of them before the series started. Personality While Phillip loved to try new things, he has a timid personality and is somewhat nervous with new people as shown in his debut. When nervous, he tends to pause in his speeches or freeze up and stutter. He tries to overcome this as he attempts to warm up to the others that were nice to him, but it was to a limited success as he tends to trail off when he doesn’t know what to say. He has few friends, as he refuses to socialize, instead preferring to spend time in solitude to do his own stuff or with his Pokémon. He has also shown a distinct lack of ability picking up social cues. Although he has no trouble interacting with friends, he does have trouble actually making them as the thought of meeting new people actually frightened him. Regardless, his socially awkward trait was sometimes perceived as being adorbale. While Phillip got along with his Elites, he does not seem to become close to anyone, with the exception of his best friend Amethyst before she erased his memories. Phillip is also somewhat docile, as he carries out orders as instructed, using all in his power and resources to help the PAL Elites. He is polite and level-headed, and somewhat mild-mannered. As he has a sweet tooth, he is often seen eating something sweet (mainly a pastry, a chocolate bar or a candy floss), and was stated to have a particular fondness for anything chocolate. It was also stated that whenever something sweet shows up on the refrigerator, it would immediately be consumed by him. He is implied to have table manners, as he would usually wait until he swallows his food before speaking. Phillip is also shown to take his losses very well, and bore no ill will towards Amethyst who took his leadership position away. On the contrary, he seemed to be glad, as he felt he was not fit to be Leader anyway as he thought he did not have the leadership skills required despite being the strategist of the group. That being said, Phillip is genuinely mature for his age, and takes his responsibilities seriously and is always trying to live up to his own and others expectations of him. He also showed fondness and skills in making things, such as a dollhouse for Amethyst and also expressed an interest in carpentering. Phillip is also very determined and focused, in that he always kept his attention focused on the task that must be done or problem to be solved. Also, he is sort of a perfectionist, often not giving up on the task until it yields perfect results, and that no one would be better than him. This was due to his belief that all he had was his achievements to go by, a result of being neglected by his family and bullied by his peers. He is also known to possess a very down-to-earth outlook on life, rarely getting worked up over obstacles that impeded his way. He usually analyses situations before tackling said problem, and he prefers to avoid getting into trouble in the first place. He is highly intelligent and thinks quickly on his feet. His introverted personality usually causes opponents to underestimate his combat abilities, which would be their downfall, as in reality, he was somewhat sly and cunning, as he has a wicked ability to murder with high offense power, only surpassed by Amethyst (and in AV, Ash). He is actually aggressive in battle, and usually killed in cold blood if he could. While it isn’t easy to anger Phillip, but if he is angered, he had the tendency to shout, which would surprise the others, as normally he is a mild-mannered person who doesn’t raise his voice. Some of the Elites, like Jude, is even afraid of Phillip when he is angry, as he is not above using violence when he is provoked, as shown when he physically threw Jude to the ground, not caring about his previous injuries. He can also be more assertive when he feels strong emotions, indicating his emotions fuels his confidence. Therefore, it is safe to conclude that despite looking like the most innocent and unassertive member, it is possible that Phillip is one of the more cold-hearted and less empathetic of the group, as he often thought of the people he controlled with his abilities as toys, and killed with a soft smile. What was more, he was dismissive of Rosaline, saying she should be disposed with. These traits may be the reasons why he got along well with Amethyst, who is one of the more brutal ones in the group. He showed hints of a sadistic side, when he based his game simulations for training purposes on survival horror games, which scared all but Amethyst (who said she faced way scarier things- like Shiki dying). He even chose the scariest designs of the characters, further hinting at his sense of dark humor. Like the others, he cares for his friends, as he has been shown to ask about Amethyst when he was in hospital, even asking Ash about her well-being all the time. He also showed compassion and love towards his friends and love interests, and is committed to his relationship and friendship with other people. He seemed to value Amethyst’s life over his own, as he stated that she is a leader the PAL Elite cannot afford to lose. He is stated to admire Shiki. Phillip proved to be a very loyal member, using all in his power and resources to help the group's missions and agenda. He also has a calculating side, which he usually displays in serious missions. Similar to Amethyst, he refused to speak of his family and return to visit his original hometown due to the grudge he held towards them for his childhood and he despised his family for favouring his younger brother, and saw their attempts to contact him via letters as a way to try to get back in his good graces now that he had everything, and inwardly denounced them. He usually burnt the letters that his family had sent him, and refused to send tickets to the Pokémon World Championship, or even pay for the plane ticket to get them in the PAL region. However, unlike Amethyst, he can be forgiving, as shown when he decided to reconcile with his family after he realized that they had cared for him. Pokémon Phillip would use any of these six in official League Battles (Note: Due to dual typed Electric/Steel, some may appear on both lists, but Phillip only owns one of it): In other stories Phillip appeared in PAL Academy as a Triple Star student, and being part of the most popular group in school. He is stated to get perfect marks in his exams, securing him first place in school and allowing him to be known as the smartest guy in school. He is the captain of Electric Club, Steel Club, Infocomm Club, Videography Club, Board Games Club, Chess Club, Robotics Innovation Technology Club, Football Club, Tennis Club, Science Club, Stage Production Club, Astronomy Club, and Computer Club. He is the same age as Ash, making him one of the younger ones in the group. He is also a member of the Student Council as a Treasurer. Phillip will make an appearance in Heartsong Symphony as one of the Elite Four members and the Ashura Kurobane series. He is also set to appear in an upcoming fanfic where his region would be hosting the Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom tournament, though his role is unknown. Category:PAL Elite Four Category:Trainer's Tournament Winner Category:Heartsong Symphony Characters